U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,223 to Angioletti et al. discloses an extrusion device and the continuous manufacture of a handrail of elastomeric material, C-shaped in cross section. The extrusion device is provided with separate and distinct openings for the introduction of the various elements of the handrail, and with means which shape continuously said elements and arrange them continuously in mutual correct position into elastomeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,740 to Weatherall et al. discloses a moving handrail construction, for escalators, moving walkways and other transportation apparatus having a generally C-shaped cross-section and defining an internal generally T-shaped slot. The handrail is formed by extrusion and comprises a first layer of thermoplastic material extending around the T-shaped slot. A second layer of thermoplastic material extends around the outside of the first layer and defines the exterior profile of the handrail. A slider layer lines the T-shaped slot and is bonded to the first layer. A stretch inhibitor extends within the first layer. The first layer is formed from a harder thermoplastic than the second layer, and this has been found to give improved properties to the lip and improved drive characteristics on linear drives.